King and Queen
by IceDragon5683
Summary: What would happen if there was a different Kazuki? There would be some points of romance that I will make clearer in one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Yet another new story! I hope you like it!**

"**Talking"**

"**Thinking"**

_**Flashback/Dream**_

**:Setting/Time:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you heard about this? This girl killed 350,000 people in only ten hours." A random stranger asked another "If you want to see her in action, just go where ever her name is listed in the rankings."<p>

"What's the girl's name?" the stranger's acquaintance asked

In a game center in Tokyo, a group surrounded a beautiful girl with long bronze hair who was currently wearing goggles and holding a video game gun. "Queen. It's Queen."

The girl's friend was losing his patience "Hey! We'll both get in trouble if we don't head back, like, right now!" he yelled while looking at his watch "Haruki is scary when he gets mad! If I don't bring you back, it'll be my fault that…"

"Quiet Yuki." She interrupted "Wait till I kill a hundred more people"

"Oh good grief. Cut it out already, Kazuki!" Yuki screamed

* * *

><p>Back at Seitoukou Academy, "School President Koutake. We've received word that Kazuki Naruse, along with Yuki Shirakawa, is at the game center in front of the train station." A student reported<p>

"They haven't come back yet?" His superior asked

"Yes…"

"That's a problem. The basketball club has a scrimmage match with Saitoh High School today."

"I've sent a few men to bring her back, just in case." He student assured

"I see. I can only hope that's all it will take for her to return here obediently." He speculated

* * *

><p>Back at the game center, loud steps could be heard. Yuki looked to see the students sent to get Kazuki. 'The Pick-up-Kazuki Squad is here…'<p>

Three large men, towering over Kazuki asked "Are you Freshmen Kazuki Naruse?"

'It's the karate club this time…' Yuki analyzed

"What do you want?" Kazuki bluntly asked

"We've been ordered to bring you back. Stop playing your game at once." They ordered

"No thanks." She replied

"Listen to what we say!" they yelled while grabbing her 'gun' arm

Kazuki glared at the man and threw him off her "Hey sempai… Do you _really_ think you can win against me?" she asked with a smirk, her bright hazel eyes gleaming with playfulness

"The Queen isn't just powerful in games" the stranger explained "Even in real life, she's strong…" Kazuki punched, kicked, and threw all three of them out of the way while continuing her game "And unrivaled…"

"Hmph. How boring.

"Kazuki… Are you in a bad mood today?" Yuki asked 'You're harsher to them than usual…'

"IT'S BAD. IT'S THE WORST I'VE EVER FELT!" she yelled back, furious

"Why?"

"Look at the rankings! Someone's beaten my record!"

"Record? For which game?" Yuki asked, looking at the hundreds of games Kazuki played

"ALL OF THEM! Just look at all the games with my name on them! All of them, have courteously… Been beaten by some guy with purposeful intent!"

"Don't tell me…" Yuki was starting to get it "All of them say Sion."

"HE'S GOT GUTS TO TRY TO ONE UP THE QUEEN!"

"Kazuki." A neutral voice said. Kazuki flinched at the all too familiar voice and slowly turned to the owner

"It's the last boss!" Yuki cried

"However, there's one person that even Queen cannot win against." The stranger stated "She shares the same face as… the King!" Before them was a handsome boy with tan blond hair and captivating blue eyes.

"H-Haruki…" Kazuki stuttered, knowing full well that he's the only person she can't win against

"You promised to be back at the school by now." He stated while walking over to Kazuki

"But!" she started

"Never mind, I'll hear what you have to say later." He stopped walking "Let's go. The game will be starting soon." He said while picking her up bridal style

"Mou…" she pouted but went along with it

* * *

><p>Once they got to the school, the game started. Kazuki had the ball in her hand and avoided the boys easily. "Go Kazuki!" Yuki yelled while holding a sign that read 'Go! Go! Seitohkoh!' When two boys tried to block her path, she smirked and jumped right over them all and slam dunked the ball.<p>

"Seitohkoh Academy Wins!" the announcer yelled

While the other boys congratulated Kazuki on her amazing dunk, she noticed Haruki on the stands and gave him her special smile. Granted only to him, Haruki couldn't help but give her his special smile back.

* * *

><p>The two were now in the student council room and Kazuki was explaining why she didn't keep her promise. "So… I went back there after my long break, and I found that all of my records were beaten by this new player named 'Sion'"<p>

"Hm…" Haruki replied, implying he was still listening while doing his work

"Don't you agree that this is a smudge on my good name as the Queen?"

"Even so, I'm not impressed that you chose to slip out of school on the day of an important match just to loaf around the game center." Haruki lectured, as he was the only one she would actually listen to besides her grandmother

"But…" 'Feeling like I'm being chased makes my skin crawl…' she thought

Haruki hesitated in his work "I guess it's my fault."

"Huh?" Kazuki asked, confused

"I've been taking advantage of the fact we're childhood friends by asking for your help in various club activities and that took away the time you could have used for yourself."

"Nah. I don't mind that." Kazuki waved off Haruki's worry "P.E. stuff is the only thing I'm good at in school, anyway." Then she looked outside the window "There's nothing exciting here, either… So it gets pretty boring." She looked at Haruki with a mischievous look in her eyes "I'd say you've got greater troubles than I do since you're both a freshmen and the school president. I'm glad there's something I can help you with. Besides, I get a good excuse to visit because of those favors." She smiled her special smile again while taking off his glasses before walking over to the sleeping Yuki. "Yuki… Yuki…"

"Hm?" Yuki asked, still a little sleepy

"You miserable little wretch. I told you multiple times to bring Kazuki back and yet I still had to step in to finish the job." Kazuki, wearing Haruki's glasses, glared

"I'm sorry!" Yuki cried "Ah!" Yuki screamed, realizing the truth "Kazuki, you jerk!"

Kazuki giggled "It's your fault for getting fooled!" she teased while sticking out her tongue.

"I can't help it! You two look like twins!"

Kazuki and Haruki thought back when they first met.

"_My, you two look so alike." A lady they were near stated while the two were standing next to each other_

"I keep repeating it to everyone, but we're not related in anyway what so ever. Besides you've known us since elementary school, and Kazuki grew out her hair from back then. How can you still be making that mistake now?"

"Our last names and personalities are different too." Kazuki agreed

"But it's weird!" Yuki cried

"No it's not." They replied

"Fine. Tell me what day tomorrow is!" Yuki yelled

"November 11th" Kazuki replied while looking at the calendar "Ah! Happy Birthday to you." She said while bowing to Haruki

"Happy Birthday to you, too." Haruki replied, bowing back to her

"There see! You even have the same birthday! Being unrelated despite all of that makes your situation even weirder!" Yuki yelled

The two ignored him. "What kind of present do you want?" Haruki asked

"A new game. How about you?"

"I don't need anything , so you can just help me out again."

"In honor of my 16th Birthday, can I play hooky and go to the game center?" Kazuki asked in a sweet voice

"No." Haruki bluntly replied

After being ignored for so long, Yuki had faced the wall in shame. "Yuki~. Alright, we're sorry for ignoring you. Please stop being sad." She even did her puppy face to Yuki

* * *

><p>The next day, at the academy an announcement was made "This snow that has been falling since early morning today is said to be the greatest amount of snowfall ever recorded for the month of November. Also, due to the severe weather conditions, affected transportation facilities including the Yamanote Line, Chuuou Line, Soubul Line…"<p>

"I wonder what's up with the weather…" Kazuki stated

"We're still in Tokyo right?" Yuki asked

"Do you think God is giving me and Haruki some excessive service because it's our birthday?" Kazuki asked

"Er, no… But in any case, don't you think it's a little hot in here?" Yuki asked

"Eh?" Kazuki asked, looking back at him before crashing into someone. "Ow!" But before Kazuki fell to the ground the stranger had grabbed her arm"

"Are you alight?" the stranger with long silver hair and mysterious purple eyes asked, honestly worried for her

"Ah, no. Thanks…" Kazuki replied, still a bit shocked 'His uniform is a different color… It he an upper classmen?' she wondered

"Ah." The stranger said when he noticed Kazuki's fallen drink, he searched for his pocket "My apolo-"

"Sion!" his friend yelled

'Sion? Where have I heard that name?' Kazuki wondered as the stranger walked away. Then she remembered the game center score board. "Wait!"

"Kazuki!" Yuki yelled to warn her, but she just stepped on her drink. Kazuki ignored her ruined socks and shoes in favor of searching for Sion, who had somehow disappeared.

* * *

><p>With Haruki, he was trying to change the upsetting temperature that was at a whopping 105.8 degrees F. "What's going on here?" He wondered<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Yuki and Kazuki, Yuki looked sadly outside the window "I heard the air-condition is broken. But they didn't have to boost the heat this high just because of the heavy snow." Kazuki suddenly stood from where she was resting. "Kazuki?" She started to run out of the classroom "Where are you going? Afternoon class is going to start soon!"<p>

"Emergency Evacuation! I really hate the heat!" Kazuki yelled back

* * *

><p>Sion was nonchalantly looking at his pocket watch when his friend asked him "Don't you feel hot?"<p>

"It is hot." Was his reply, he didn't take his eyes off the watch

"You don't look it though." At that moment, Sion's watch read 1:00 and suddenly the bell chimed louder than ever "What's up with the creepy bell chime?"

Sion closed his watch knowing that 'It has begun…'

* * *

><p>Kazuki was going up a set of stairs "What's with that sound? Is the bell broken or something?" Yuki wondered<p>

Kazuki didn't reply, 'I've got a bad feeling about this…'

"Ah! Hey, wait for me!" Yuki cried behind her; Kazuki opened the door to an unknown room "What is this place?"

"A store house loft that's hardly ever used. It's usually cold here since it has no heating, but it's just right for us now don't you thing?" Kazuki explained

"Huh.." Yuki replied, someone behind him started to close the door "Eh?" the door slammed shut at that moment, the stranger even locked it

Kazuki immediately ran to the door and tried to open it, when she couldn't she started to bang on it and yelled "Who is this? Open this door!"

"Kazuki?" Yuki asked, wondering what was going on

"Someone locked us in from the outside." At that moment, the announcement chime went off

Attention all faculty and students of this school. Please exit the school building immediately. I repeat. All faculty and students of this school, please exit this school building immediately. You have… three hours and counting."

Haruki, Kazuki and Yuki wondered 'What?' Sion moved his hair out of the way knowingly. Everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the chapter so far! Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own di[e]ce nor any of its characters except for femKazuki**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The announcement echoed through the whole school, "What was that?" Kazuki wondered<p>

"Maybe its… an emergency fire drill?" Yuki attempted to answer

"Oh, please. On a snowy day like this?" Kazuki rolled her eyes while sitting on a couch

"Ah! It's that! It has to be that! I saw this happen in a movie once!" Yuki exclaimed "These terrorists, you see, they planted this bomb somewhere inside the school! But if the teachers told the students that, it would create massive chaos and no one would be able to evacuate the building quickly right? That's why they lied and said it was a fire drill so they could get the students outside! But there were a few bad kids who thought the fire drill was stupid, so they said 'To hell with this!' and stayed inside the classroom! Those kids were in danger and no one noticed that they were missing and the school doors were shut so they couldn't get out! This is exactly the situation we're in right now, isn't it? We're totally the bad kids!" Yuki ranted while speeding his words

'I think you watched _Die Hard 3_ too many times…' Kazuki thought with a deadpanned expression

"Let me out! Let me out of here! I don't want to die in here!" Yuki screamed while banging the door

"Stop it, Yuki. Stuff from movies don't happen in real life." Kazuki lectured

"But…" Yuki started

"Besides, if this was a fire drill, they'd say so. Why would they make the announcement in such a weird way…" Kazuki explained and speculated. Suddenly the intercom started playing strange music loudly "What's this song?" Kazuki asked

"This is… Hymnal music…" Yuki answered hesitantly

* * *

><p>Haruki was walking down the hall to his office when the music started "A Hymn?" he wondered<p>

* * *

><p>Sion was already leaving his classroom while his classmates where wondering what was going on, a cold look on his face<p>

* * *

><p>The other students listened to the seemingly harmless music for while when they suddenly felt a strange feeling in their mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazuki heard something, unknowing that it was someone's scream, "W-what now? I can hear more music playing?" Yuki panicked<p>

"Huh? Ah, it's my phone ringing." Kazuki realized

"Oh."

"…Or that's what it should have been." Kazuki held her phone in her hand staring at the screen "This ringtone playing… I never added it to my phone." She realized

"Hold on! This tune is the same as what was just playing!" Yuki exclaimed

"Why is this person called 'Goddess'?" Kazuki decided to pick up the phone "Hello?"

"You're Kazuki, aren't you?" An unknown female's voice asked

"Who are you? I don't remember meeting someone stuck up enough to call herself 'Goddess'. Also, I don't know how you got a hold of my cell phone. But could you stop tampering it without my permission? That's a total breach of privacy." She said angrily to the person

"I see you like to whine about the small stuff. What an annoying little gamer freak." She retorted, Kazuki growled "Whatever. Just get out of there immediately. If you don't…You'll die." She bluntly stated before hanging up.

Kazuki was shocked to silence "W-what did she say?" Yuki asked

"Apparently, if we don't leave this place, we'll die." Kazuki replied

* * *

><p>Haruki was in his office trying desperately to reach anyone; he finally put the phone down in defeat 'This is odd. No matter where I call within the school, no one will pick up.' He started to walk to the door 'First there's that strange announcement and then this hymnal music playing through the broadcast system…Just what in the world is going on.' He thought when his cell phone started to ring. He grabbed it and looked at the screen, it read 'Kazuki'. "Kazuki?" he answered while reaching for the door<p>

"Ah, Haruki? I have a little favor to ask you…" she started, but when he opened the door he couldn't respond

* * *

><p>Kazuki heard a loud thump on the other side of the phone, followed by the beeping of the phone. "Haruki?" she called, praying that he would reply<p>

"Kazuki?" Yuki called, wondering what was going on.

Kazuki suddenly grabbed a metal bat and ran towards the door yelling "Out of my way!"

"Eh?" Yuki exclaimed while narrowly dodging her. A loud crash echoed through the room. "Kazuki?"

Kazuki's arms were shaking from the recoil of her attempt to break down the door "We're getting out of here! Hurry up and help me Yuki!" she yelled while continuing to bash at the door

"O-Ok!" he exclaimed while looking for something to use

* * *

><p>Haruki's office was completely ravaged with even a huge crater in the wall, only his cell phone was left untouched. Haruki, himself, was running down a hallway, trying to escape the people that attacked him while he was talking to Kazuki. He noticed an empty science room and immediately went inside, locked the door, and hid behind one of the lab tables. From his hiding spot he could see his attackers, aka. his classmates, all holding a makeshift weapon, walk past the room.<p>

'What the hell is going on?' he wondered 'Abnormally high temperature, phone lines that won't connect…' Haruki thought of how the students looked when he opened the door 'and those blank-eyed stares of the other students… Just what in the world…' the window suddenly broke, a student was thrown into the room so the others could get in.

"You must fight." The same unknown voice that spoke with Kazuki ordered "Do you have a death wish?" she asked; her reflection showing on the broken glass, even though when he looked behind there was nothing.

'She wants me… to fight?' Haruki wondered confused with what's going on. Then, Haruki's eyes had a determined look in them and he faced the students coming in through the window confidently.

* * *

><p>Kazuki and Yuki finally manage to break the door down. "We did it!" Yuki exclaimed. Kazuki didn't bother feeling glad, she just ran down the stairs. "Wah! Wait a second! Wait!" he cried, trying to catch up<p>

'Haruki!' was the only thing on Kazuki's mind as she ran down the stairs


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I apologize for not updating sooner! I'll try to not make the wait so long from now on! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diece**

Chapter 3

Kazuki ran desperately through the hallway with only one thought in mind 'HARUKI!' While running she was suddenly grabbed and sent straight to a wall. 'What?'

It was the karate club that tried to take her from the game center earlier, but their eyes were dilated and the only said to words "Kill her."

"What the… you're kicking me around now because you're mad that a girl younger than you beat you?" She stood up and held her bat firmly "_Don't get in my way_" her tone murderous one of the students tried to punch her but none of them could touch her "No matter how many times you try, it's no use!" But the student hit the floor while she dodged, the floor was completely obliterated. 'He smashed through the floor?'

Kazuki quickly hit the student with her bat, but she felt something behind her. She quickly used her bat to defend herself as a shield. Kazuki quickly tried to hit the other student but he proved to be extremely slippery 'What's with these guys? Compared to yesterday…' the student jumped up and aimed to attack her 'they're much stronger.' Kazuki managed to avoid being hit by using her bat as an elongated arm. 'That was a close one… they're speed and power is completely different from yesterday.' She thought while commenting "It's hot…"

But Kazuki failed to notice a third male coming up from her blind spot. He punched her right across her cheek. Kazuki gritted her teeth and thought 'Shoot… Forgot the third one…' as he picked her up by her neck.

Yuki finally caught up to Kazuki and watched as Kazuki quickly dealt with the third male. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you picking fights at school!" Yuki exclaimed

"Yuki, this wasn't a fight. Those guys came out of nowhere and jumped me." Kazuki corrected as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

Yuki was confused. "Why would they do something like that?" He didn't get to continue when Kazuki suddenly sent her bat his way. Only it hit the male behind him. "Wh-What the?" Yuki was thoroughly freaked out now.

Kazuki looked at the fallen male she just him when a thought came to her "I just thought of this now, but… doesn't this whole situation seem strange to you?" she asked Yuki while gripping the back of her neck.

Yuki snapped. "NOW? You just thought of that now?" he yelled in complete disbelief

"Eh? Uh yeah. I thought it was getting a little weird, but I wasn't quite sure since I've never experienced anything this weird before." Kazuki calmly replied

"Things were totally weird from the start! The temperature was overly hot, then we were locked in that room, and then that weird broadcast!"

While Yuki was ranting, Kazuki noticed something from the corner of her eye. It was more students, all like the Karate club members. Some were even holding makeshift weapons. "Ah… there's more heading our way." She stated in a voice that sounded as if she was talking about the weather

Yuki noticed them now and immediately went for the window next to them. "Anyway, let's get out of here first! This place has definitely gotten weird!" he exclaimed as he tried to open the window. But it wouldn't budge. "Huh?" Yuki was getting scared now. He ran to the other windows and found that they were all just like the first one he tried to open.

Kazuki watched as Yuki panicked and started to mess with her shirt hem as she observed "Man it's hot."

"Gah, it's no use!" Yuki yelled as he failed to open the last window close by. "Why?" he questioned to no one in particular

Kazuki looked at the group approaching them one more time before stating "You should leave me here and escape."

"What are you saying!" Yuki exclaimed as he looked for a new way to escape the school

"I have to find Haruki. And besides…this looks much more interesting…" Kazuki had an almost sinister smirk on her face, similar to her expression when she gets particularly hooked on a game. Yuki, however, froze with a sense of fear at her final comment.

When he turned around, Kazuki was already charging at the group of students. He cried "Kazuki!" in hopes of deterring her. She didn't. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

* * *

><p>Another announcement went off "You have two and a half hours and counting." Haruki was busying himself with wiping something off his hands. It was blood. He was surrounded by the fallen bodies of his fellow students, almost all of them in serious condition.<p>

Haruki finally managed to wipe all the blood off his hands and sighed out of relief. He left the room and started to wander, right to the broadcasting room. But when he opened the door, it was empty. On the system there was a tape currently running. 'So this is the tape that's been announcing the time we have left...' Haruki observed before musing 'Who on earth would do such a thing?' he then noticed a CD on the side 'Hymnal music…"No. 320."…"Nearer, My God, To Thee"… what an unlucky sounding title…' When Haruki moved the CD case, he noticed a cross shaped key underneath. 'A key?'

* * *

><p>"It's no good! I can't connect to Haruki's cell phone!" Yuki cried while trying desperately to reach their missing friend.<p>

"Then we'll just have to go to the Student Council room!" Kazuki exclaimed as she elbowed a student in the face.

"Yeah, I hope he's safe…" Yuki agreed

"Ugh…" Kazuki groaned as she started to slump to the ground

"Kazuki?" Yuki asked, worry thick in his voice. Suddenly Kazuki was behind him pressing her face to the window. "What the heck are you doing?" he exclaimed

"The window feels so nice and cool…" Kazuki 'explained'

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DO THAT!" Yuki yelled in exacerbation "You have no idea how much trouble we're in right now! Fine I'm gonna leave you standing right…" Yuki started to move his arm to show his anger "…there…" his arm collided with something, or someone. Another changed student to be exact.

The student raised his fist to punch Yuki. But a bat was suddenly thrown at the students face, sending him to the ground. Yuki immediately hugged Kazuki's waist and exclaimed "I take back what I said! Thank you! I can't take care of myself without you!"

"It's ok." Kazuki replied

The announcement started again "You have two hours an–" it was interrupted by a voice Kazuki was all too familiar with

"Attention all students, this is your school president, Koutake."

"Haruki!" Kazuki's mood immediately brightened, her former exhaustion completely gone.

"He's all right!" Yuki exclaimed with relief

"To all the students who are still normal, for your safety, please escape from the school as soon as you can and call for help. Also…Kazuki! Is Yuki okay too?"

Yuki was somewhat offended "Too?"

"He's fine!" Kazuki yelled as she started to run towards where Haruki was

"I'll be heading to the front doors now. I hope we meet each other safely." Haruki announced

Kazuki and Yuki immediately started running "To the front doors!" Another group of students were approaching them, their appearance seemed closer to zombies than humans now. "Whoa, I see more enemies approaching from the front! They keep coming one after another. It's so cool!" Kazuki exclaimed

"Don't be so happy about this!" Yuki yelled

'This is just like the video games I'm always playing.' Kazuki observed 'All I have to do is completely slaughter the enemies in front of me before I can move forward. Since I've got two hours left…' "I wonder if I can kill two hundred people…" Kazuki finished her thought aloud. Yuki noticed her comment and looked at her in fear again. "I'll get the highest record you'll ever see." Kazuki declared as she wiped her sweat away, excitement clear in her eyes

* * *

><p>Haruki was still running, no enemies in sight so far. He looked up to the heater and thought 'It's too hot…' He started to think back to when he and Kazuki were small children.<p>

_Haruki was in a sunflower field. He was looking for his dear friend, Kazuki. "Kazuki?" he called "Kazuki! Kazu–" he found her, unconscious on the ground._

* * *

><p>Kazuki put up a chair and sat on it exhausted. She was panting more than ever before. The fallen students surrounding her and Yuki. Yuki was holding a large book as protection, he looked at Kazuki with worry "Kazuki, are you okay?" Kazuki didn't even react to his question<p>

Yuki was now literally dragging Kazuki through the hallways "Kazuki, let's take a little break…" It wasn't that Yuki was complaining or anything, he was just worried for his friend

But Kazuki simply snapped at him. "I said I'm fine!" while thinking 'It's hot…too hot…I feel like there's magma bubbling inside of my body…' Kazuki saw a blurred figure in front of her, but she couldn't make it out.

"Kazuki, look out!" Yuki cried. But Kazuki was punched by another student and fell to the ground. "Kazuki!" Yuki ran to his fallen friend, but all Kazuki did was cough painfully. Yuki suddenly remembered the student just in time to see him about to use Kazuki's bat on them. Yuki used his body as a shield and stiffened himself for the impact. But it was the student that was hit, by none other than Haruki himself. "Haruki!" Yuki exclaimed with relief

The first think Haruki noticed was the fallen Kazuki. "Kazuki!" he exclaimed as he ran to her.

Kazuki looked at him in a daze. "Haru…ki?" she grabbed his stomach and stated "Hot…tired…"

"Just as I feared…we have to get her out of here before it gets worse!" Haruki stated as he started to pick Kazuki up bridal style. Yuki was simply confused. "The temperature is too hot for her!" he thought back on when he first discovered Kazuki's conditions with heat.

"She's affected by the heat?" Yuki inquired

"Yes. As soon as the temperature reaches over 40 oC wherever she is, she falls ill. Since he's been rampaging around without rest, the collective heat and energy she's spent has made her even sicker." Haruki explained

'Oh, so that's why…' Yuki thought back to when Kazuki suddenly ran out of the room because of the heat "But she was fine whenever she played basketball and stuff…" Yuki observed

"I only ask for her help with the indoor club activities where she can avoid the heat of the sun." Haruki explained

"Stop telling him everything… it makes me sound like a… weak child…." Kazuki interjected, obviously getting weaker by the minute

"There's no point in lying when it's the truth." Was Haruki's reply

But before them, another group of students were in their way. Haruki grit his teeth in agitation. "Haruki…" Kazuki held on tighter to Haruki.

"Yuki! You'll have to fight!" Haruki ordered, but when he turned, Yuki was already trembling in fear. 'At this rate, I'll have to handle them myself….' Haruki observed in resignation

But someone got in his way another student who seemed to still be normal. He walked up to the other student and quickly defeated them. At this moment, Kazuki opened her eyes and saw the student. She knew him. "Sion…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Yes, I'm alive and well. Anyways… let's see what Sion's going to do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Di(e)ce**

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Sion…" Kazuki whispers<p>

"Eh? Isn't that the name from the game center?" Yuki questions

Sion didn't reply. Instead, he removed his glove, reached his hand out, and touched Kazuki's cheek. 'What?' Kazuki suddenly felt a rush of cold go through the hand to her. "Cold!" she exclaims as she flinches away from Sion's hand.

"Who are you?" Haruki demands "I can see that you're an upperclassman but…"

"Unless her body temperature is lowered, she will suffer other dysfunctions." Sion interrupted coolly

Haruki was shocked "How did you know?"

"That's him, I think… that's the guy. Not only did he beat all of my records at the game center… but he gave me a hundred yen!" Kazuki exclaimed. Haruki and Yuki were simply too confused to reply

"Do you feel better now?" Sion asked

"Why would I feel better?" Kazuki yelled "All you did was touch me!"

"Thank goodness." Sion began "At least you have enough energy to yell."

"Eh?" Kazuki gasped 'Now that he mentions it… I do fee a little better.' She realized as she touched her forehead

"Kazuki?" Haruki calls, worried for his friend

"If you let me touch you some more, I will be able to reduce you fever by seventy to eighty percent." Sion states as he offers his hand "What will you have me do?"

"HUH?" Yuki yells, now royally confused by the entire process

"Tell us, who are you?" Kazuki demands

"A third-year student. My name is Sion Saiguuji." Sion began "I am a player in this game."

Kazuki's eyes widened in realization. "…Game?" Haruki questions

"By 'game' do you mean… one from the game center?" Yuki inquires

"No…" Kazuki states as she tries to get up from Haruki's grasp "He means this entire situation… that we're in now, right?" Kazuki starts to take a few steps towards Sion "So does that mean you can use recovery spells of something?" by the time Kazuki finished speaking she began to fall from her fever

Haruki noticed this "Kazuki!" he cries as he reaches to catch her falling form

But he misses "Yes…" Sion states as he catches Kazuki's unconscious form "But only on you."

* * *

><p><em>Kazuki is lying on the ground in the sunflower field she and Haruki were playing in. 'It's hot…' she thought 'I feel sick… and dizzy… and thirsty…'<em>

"_Kazuki? Kazuki!" Haruki's voice calls as he tries to find her_

_Kazuki senses someone in front of her and she opens her eyes slightly. She sees the outline of an older boy with longer hair than hers. 'Who's that?' she wonders. His hands are out stretched as he touches her neck gently. Kazuki feels a sense of coolness go through her 'My fever… it's going down…'_

* * *

><p>"Kazuki?" a voice calls "Kazuki." It calls again, this time waking Kazuki from her dream. Kazuki opens her eyes to realize that the person calling her was Sion. And that she was resting on his lap, and not HARUKI's.<p>

Kazuki did a very girl thing to do. She screamed. Then ran straight to a surprised Haruki. "Why was my head resting on _his_ lap and not _yours_?" she asks, tears trailing down. Haruki sighs at Kazuki's eccentricity as Yuki goes on his knees and apologizes to Sion for Kazuki's action.

Sion wasn't paying attention to Yuki's apologies though; he was looking solely at Kazuki's crying form as she was being comforted by Haruki. "It appears her fever has gone, so it's time we get going." Sion stated as he got up

"Ah…" Haruki hesitantly agrees

"Huh? I think I'm feeling much better!" she realizes

"Saiguuji-san not only found a refuge for us to hide in, but he also nursed you back to health. Make sure you thank him properly." Haruki states

"Really? Then thank you Sion-san!" Kazuki says with a bright smile. She then remembered what Sion said when they met. _I am a player in this game._ 'That's right! The game!' Kazuki's expression became more serious "You know everything that's going on, don't you? You know the reason why the school has turned weird." She stated

"I don't know all of the details… but I do know the duty I must fulfill." Sion replies

"Duty?" Kazuki questions

"It is my duty to protect you." He states while looking directly at Kazuki. This surprised Kazuki and Haruki alike. "You are an important player in this game, whether you like it or not." His voice sounding slightly eerie

Kazuki paused. "Since this is a game, there has to be an ending, right? So how do we end this free-for-all academy game?" she inquires

"We must escape outside." Sion replies

"And if we can't?" Haruki questions

"Then I suppose we will die." He apathetically replies

"Just like that?" Yuki asks, slightly horrified

"Couldn't you give us a little more detail? If this really is a game, like you say, then who in the world could have started it? What about the other students and teachers?" Haruki asks

Sion pauses "I will answer you if she allows it… because the only reason I exist here is for her sake." He states

"Huh? It's just a question. You can go ahead and answer it!" Kazuki exclaims

"Is that an order?" Sion inquires

"Fine, it's an order!" she yells.

At that moment, the school bell sounds again and the intercom voice sounds "You have eighty minutes and counting."

"It appears we're running out of time. We'll continue this conversation as we move." Sion states as he turned towards the door.

"Hold it. I want you to make a simple confirmation for me before we go." Kazuki starts "If at worst I kill people inside the school in order to clear this game… I won't get punished for that, would I?" she inquires, her eyes somewhat cynical

Yuki and Haruki are too shocked to speak at her comment. Sion simply replies "No. You may do as you please. However…" Sion begins as he opens to door "The temperature within the rooms is as high as ever. Please do not forget that your health… is not completely restored." He asks.

* * *

><p>Sion and Kazuki immediately begin to take down the fighting students as Sion begins to explain. "The highest number of players possible in this game is 6, including you and me."<p>

"Then that means there are two people left." Kazuki deduces

"If you talk about the game to outsiders or if a player dies, then it's game over. Because of these rules we cannot call for outside help." Sion continues "Well… it isn't as if cell phones will connect anyway." He muses

"So…" Kazuki started "Who is it that started this whole thing?" she asks

"You will find out soon enough." Sion cryptically answers

"Huh, never mind then. As long as I'm enjoying myself!" Kazuki declares

Haruki and Yuki were trailing behind the entire time. In Haruki's eyes, Kazuki seemed to enjoy the situation a little too much as blood splatters all over the place. Haruki can't help but be worried about what is going on in his friend's head.

* * *

><p>The four manage to reach the Faculty Room. Once inside, they discover that it had already been ransacked "This is terrible…" Yuki mutters<p>

Sion ignored the wreckage and merely went on to search for something. "What are you looking for?" Kazuki inquires

"Keys." Sion replies, surprising Haruki "If the purpose of this game is to escape outside, then there should be an exit somewhere. But that doesn't necessarily mean that it will be a normal exit. This school contains special classrooms that are kept locked when they are not in use, so it would be good to have keys to wherever we go." He explains

'A key…' Haruki thinks about the strange cross-like key he has with him

"Haruki?" Yuki's voice calls, breaking his train of thought

"Oh, but even if we only searched the special classrooms, there are still 37 of them all together." Haruki realizes "We can't randomly look through all of them without…"

"There's no need for that." Kazuki interrupts "Look." She points to the announcement box "If this really is a game, then there should be a meaning to everything that's happening, right?"

"Eh? Are you saying that this hymn that's been playing all this time is a hint?" Yuki asks

"It's a possibility." Kazuki admits

"I've found it." Sion announces "The keys to the music room and the worship room. Which would you like to go to?" he asks

"Both." Kazuki replies with a smile

* * *

><p>The four immediately go on their way. "The music room is in the same direction as the worship room, but closer. It wouldn't hurt to check it out." Haruki muses<p>

"That's our school president for you! You know the location of everything in this huge school!" Kazuki praises

"Kazuki…" Haruki starts

"Yeah?" Kazuki asks, her expression innocent. But Haruki also saw the way she looked when she was going through the other students.

"No… never mind." Haruki replies, confusing Kazuki. Sion watches the exchange silently.

* * *

><p>The group reaches the Music Room with no real conflict. While Sion was opening the door, Yuki states "Say… doesn't… doesn't this area look a bit too clean to you?" Yuki was right; the entire area was absolutely spotless.<p>

Sion opens the door, but what they find inside makes Haruki look away and Yuki throw up slightly. The entire class there… was dead. Their blood splattered on the floor as they sit on their chairs.

"Does this room feel strangely hotter than the others?" Kazuki asks once the shock of the dead people gets past her

"It appears as if this place was locked at the same time the game began. From the appearance of the corpses, it doesn't look like they fought each other to death." Sion muses

"Let's go! We won't find any hints in this room!" Yuki exclaims

Haruki walks into the room and states "There is one thing…now that we do know" he reminds, "We still have no idea who did this, but we can guess at what caused this school to turn weird."

"The cause?" Kazuki asks

"The temperature." Haruki answers "Think back. The first thing that went wrong happened when the school's heating system broke. The temperatures rose past the forty degrees that Kazuki is incapable of handling. What is the temperature in this room?" he asks

Kazuki looks over to the heating system and replies "Fifty-two degrees."

"Naturally, we have to conclude that because the environment was different, the results were also different." Haruki muses

"So you're saying that around forty degrees is enough to turn people insane, and when it's past fifty degrees, something inside of them makes them die?" Yuki speculates

"It's not just the temperature at work here. There's also this hymn that's been playing on and on. The acoustics of the room make it sound different." Haruki states

"Then why are we still sane?" Kazuki wonders

"Ah!" Yuki exclaims "We moved to a different place immediately after the temperature rose, remember?"

"If that's the case, then the only odd one out is me. I stayed in the student council room even with the broken air-conditioner." Haruki realizes

"It's because you are a player." Sion states "The game would have been unable to start if you had died."

"I'm also… a player?" Haruki exclaims

"Haruki is a player too!" Kazuki repeats happily "Let's make a mess of this school together, ok?"

Haruki has had enough "Of course we can't do that! Turning people's lives into a game and killing them is inexcusable! What's so great about hurting other people?" he yells

Kazuki pauses before she said "I don't know… I just think it seems fun."

"Are you serious? You feel pain when someone hits you, right? That goes the same for the other person!" Haruki yells

"No, you're wrong. The other guys are the enemy in this game, you know? The enemy. They're different from us." Kazuki corrects "And besides… if we die, we can just reset the game." Her expression was that of a child stating the obvious

Haruki snapped. He charges Kazuki and made a motion to hit her. But Sion grabbed his shirt and pushed him away from Kazuki. "Haruki!" Kazuki exclaims reaching out to Haruki. But Sion grabs her and prevents her from going towards him.

"Haruki! Are you okay?" Yuki asks. Haruki wasn't paying much attention. He only was staring at the blood his hands landed on.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Kazuki yells at Sion before she leaves him to run towards Haruki. "Haruki" But Haruki didn't even look at her. Suddenly, Kazuki felt a gap between her and Haruki she hadn't felt in a long time.

The silence between them was broken by the intercoms announcement "You have one hour and counting…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Thank you for being so patient with my lack of updating! I'm trying to get as much done as possible while I'm still on break! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diece**

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"You have one hour and counting." The intercom announced, uncaring of the sudden rift between Haruki and Kazuki. Kazuki continued to stare at Haruki in hopes that he would look at her again, but Haruki was still unwilling.<p>

"Um… er…" Yuki honestly didn't know what to do. Kazuki and Haruki never acted like this before

Sion chose not to care, "Let's go." He ordered as he took hold of Kazuki's arm and tried to lead her away

Kazuki didn't react well to his intervention, "Get your hands off me! This isn't the time for-"

"I cannot allow you to die here." Sion interrupted her as he squeezed her wrist even tighter, "We don't have the luxury of wasting time on petty fights." This time, he was aiming his comment at Haruki, who was staring right back at him.

"What gives you the right to call it a petty-" Kazuki began to yell, but Sion continued to try to pull her away, "Let go!"

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ring tone interrupted their argument, "S-sorry, it's the ringtone for my text messages! It's the theme song to 'Masked Ride' doesn't it sound coo?" Yuki apologized with a laugh. But the rest of the group simply stared coldly at him, 'What a stifling atmosphere…' Yuki cried internally, "Huh?" he realized, 'I thought we weren't able to get any reception in here!' When Yuki took a good look at the message, the subject read: 'To Haruki'. "Eh?" he gasped

"Yuki?" Kazuki called, slightly worried

"It says…" Yuki started, "To give my phone to Haruki." He declared

"Eh?" Haruki gasped in shock

"Huh? What's that mean?" Kazuki exclaimed

"For me?" Haruki was just as confused as the rest of them. But when the phone touched his hand, it immediately began to ring. The phone stated that the call was from a private number, Haruki finally raised it to his hear and answered, "Hello?"

"Haruki." A mysterious voice called

"Who is this?" Haruki demanded

"I missed you…" the voice ignored his question

Haruki was now very confused, "What are you talking abou-"

But the voice interrupted him, "I want you… to fight properly…" it demanded

Haruki suddenly remembered the girl and her words in the science lab, _"You must fight."_

'Why does everyone want me to…' Haruki thought as he clenched his fist, "Don't play around with me…" he whispered

Sion was paying extreme attention to the one-sided conversation, "Whether you like it or not, you are…" the voice declared

"Haruki?" Yuki called, now very worried. Haruki's face had become deathly pale after his conversation with the mysterious person.

"Haruki?" Kazuki called as well, even approaching the boy. "What's wrong? Who called?" she asked as she raised her hand to reach to Haruki's face. But Haruki flinched away from Kazuki and even slapped away her hand.

"Ah…" both friends gasped

"Th…" Kazuki couldn't even say a coherent word. Her expression showed just how hurt she was at Haruki's action

"…I'm sorry." Haruki began, "I… I can't go with you."

"Eh?" Kazuki hoped to God she heard wrong

Haruki reached inside his coat and offered a cross-shaped key, "Here's a key I found in the broadcasting room before we met up. I don't know what the key is for… but if there's a meaning for everything that's been happening here, then it might be useful for something."

"Haruki?" Kazuki still called as she took the key from Haruki, still refusing to believe what she heard

"Go on ahead." Haruki asked, "I have something now that I need to check on first…" he ended with a smile that he never once showed Kazuki.

Kazuki broke down at the sight of the smile, "No!" she screamed while grabbing Haruki's arms desperately, "Why?! It's my fault right? I'll fix everything that's wrong with me! I'm sorry! Please… don't leave me!" she begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes

"Kazuki…" Haruki just as desperately wanted to be with her, but Sion had other ideas. He quickly grabbed Kazuki and wrenched her away from Haruki. Haruki understood the action and quietly began to walk away from the two.

"Haruki!" Kazuki screamed, "Let go me, you idiot! Haruki's _leaving_!" she yelled at Sion in anger

Sion refused to listen to her, "Saiguuji-san." Haruki called to Sion, "I leave Kazuki in your care." He said with a completely apathetic glance to Sion

Sion was just as surprised as Kazuki, "HARUKI!" she wouldn't stop trying to get him to stay

"Kazuki," Haruki called to soothe the girl, "I'll catch up with you soon."

"Haruki!" Kazuki continued to try to break from Sion's iron grip, "Let go of me! Haruki is… No!" Kazuki couldn't stop staring at Haruki's back, praying he would turn around, 'no. No. No! _NO_!' In Kazuki's mind, an image of her younger self, completely alone, came to her. "…no…" she barely whispered, beginning to tremble in fear

Sion couldn't believe his eyes at what was happening to Kazuki. "Kazuki?" Yuki called, Kazuki wasn't normally like this.

"What do I…do…?" Kazuki cried, "Haruki…left me!" the image was becoming clearer and clearer in her mind, "It's… my fault…" Kazuki outright collapsed in response to Haruki abandoning her.

* * *

><p>Haruki was walking through the hall that was still filled with fallen students. He couldn't get the mysterious people's voices out of his head, <em>"I want you to fight…"<em> 'Stop it…' Haruki growled in his mind, 'I… I could never…' But behind him, a student suddenly approached with a chair ready to kill him with. Haruki had no time to defend himself. But he didn't need to. A person's hand went right through the student's chest, his blood splattering on Haruki's face.

The person loomed before Haruki and reached out his bloody hand, "Haruki." He called, "I've missed you…"

* * *

><p>Kazuki was finally up and walking again, but she was completely listless. Sion had to do all the fighting on his own. When he looked at his watch, he glanced back at Kazuki before he stomped up to her and literally picked her up over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" Kazuki yelled, "Put me down! It's your fault! That's why Haruki…!"<p>

"You have forty minutes and counting." The intercom announced

"…You will die if you stay at this place." Sion bluntly stated, "Though it is my duty, I am rather fed up with having to protect an unreasonable and selfish person like yourself." He admitted

That hit a nerve for Kazuki. She quickly pushed Sion away from her and slammed the metal bat to the ground, "Shut up! It's not as if I asked you to protect me, anyway! So what if we've got forty minutes left?" Kazuki then raised her bat to Sion's face, "I can get out of here easily _without_ your help!" As the insane students began to charge at them Kazuki ordered Sion, "Don't touch me again. I might end up killing you along with these other losers!"

Sion hmphed, "We shall see." He sighed

Yuki could hardly bring himself to watch as Kazuki relentlessly beat at the other students and even cringed at the sight of some of the actions she did to defeat them.

'Keep going forward…' Kazuki reminded herself, 'Keep going forward… and keep killing.' Haruki's back was still clear in her mind, 'I'll put an end to everything.'

* * *

><p>Kazuki and Sion finally defeated all the students, but Kazuki was panting heavily as a result and was basically leaning on her bat for support. At the sight, Sion began to remove his glove and tried to touch her, but she quickly slapped his hand away, "I told you… not to… touch me…" she hissed, or tried to. In the end she merely fell unconscious in Sion's arms anyway.<p>

"…I can't obey that order." He replied gently as he began to lower Kazuki's temperature

"You have twenty minutes and counting." The intercom announced. They finally arrived to the worship room.

Sion reached into his pocket and handed Yuki the key, "Here's the key to the worship room in front of us."

"Eh?" Yuki exclaimed, "Y-you want me to go? I'm really clumsy, you know? I probably won't even be able to open the door the right way…" Sion just stared at Yuki, "…fine." Yuki sighed. Yuki took in a deep breath as he put the key in, 'I hope this won't be a repeat of what we saw in the music room…' he prayed

As Yuki was opening the room, Kazuki's eyes began to open. And the first thing she saw was, "Haruki…" Sion quickly moved his sight onto what she declared in complete shock

"Didn't I tell you… that I'd catch up with you soon?" Haruki inquired with a gentle smile to Kazuki, but his gaze to Sion was completely dark.

Sion pulled Kazuki closer him on instinct at the mere sight of Haruki. "Haruki…" But Kazuki reached out to him. And them ran right into his arms, "Haruki!" she exclaimed happily, finally feeling at peace

"Sempai." Haruki called, "Thanks for your efforts." Haruki looked at Sion knowingly, his expression practically saying, 'She's mine…' Sion could only stare in horror

"Haruki!" Yuki exclaimed as he, too, ran over to Haruki, "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Yeah." Haruki agreed, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Haruki." Kazuki began, "I…I'm sorry. Don't leave me again…" she begged, her expression showing just how desperate she was to keep him near her

"Of course not." Haruki agreed easily. Sion grimaced as he continued to watch the two conversed in knowledge. Haruki gave Sion an uncaring glare, he knew too. "Now, let's go inside." He suggested, "Our situation will be pretty desperate if we can't find the exit in there."

The worship room opening gave off an ominous fog. The young students' problems weren't over just quite yet.


	6. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
